itsmthfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray
This bipedal, semi-aquatic carnivore has terrorized villages around Papua New Guinea’s Lake Murray since 1999, and has been compared to the notorious Cretaceous era predator known as the Tyrannosaurus-rex. Approximately the size of California, Papua New Guinea is a small nation, which occupies the eastern half of the island of New Guinea. Lying just north of Queensland, Australia — home of the Queensland Carcass— Papua New Guinea is a culture which boasts a unique blend of European and Indonesian influences. Ranging over 100-miles long, 70-miles wide — and expanding up to five times that size during the flood season — Lake Murray is far and away the largest body of water on this small island nation. Known for its world renowned crocodile research station, Lake Murray is also the reputed habitat of an even more ferocious beast. The first account of this animal came on December 11, 1999, when a small group of native villagers, while paddling across the lake in a fishing canoe, reported seeing what they described as a “dinosaur-like reptile” wading in shallow pools near Boboa Island. On the following day, two missionaries — a Seventh Day Adventist pastor and a church elder — claimed to have seen a similar animal in the same region. Described by eyewitnesses as being as being “as long as a dump truck,” this creature is said to be an amphibious, bipedal beast, approximately 20-feet long and 6-feet in width, with two, short forelimbs, legs as wide as palm tree trunks, a long neck, and a slender tail. The creature’s head has been compared to that of a large eyed bovine with teeth as long as a man’s fingers. Its back is said to have “largish triangular scoops” and its epidermis has been likened to that of the more familiar crocodile. In June of 2000, reports emanating from Irian Jaya — the Indonesian section of New Guinea — stated that missionaries had traveled to the Lake Murray region armed with paleontology books in order to confirm these reports. According to this account, island natives grew agitated when they saw the images of a dinosaur which they believed to be the monster in the lake. Unfortunately this report does not include the identities of the animals found in these prehistoric mug shots. That having been noted, there are some investigators who have surmised that, based upon eyewitness testimony, the creature in question must be related to the saurian group known as Theropods — swift, bipedal, carnivores, which included the T-rex amongst its kin — which were presumed to have become extinct during the Cretaceous period. Papua New Guinea’s East New Britain Province is also said to be the home of a smaller, yet equally vicious, dino-like beast, which locals claim is responsible for the deaths of some neighborhood dogs. Six policemen armed with M-16 assault rifles, accompanied by villagers carrying bush knives, were sent to search the marsh near Tinganavudu village, but found no trace of the East New Britain Dino. This case is often, understandably, confused with North Carolina’s Murray Lake Monster — nicknamed Messie — but that creature is said to be a a more stereotypically serpentine lake monster not unlike Newfoundland’s eel-like Cressie. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of Australia and Oceania Category:Bipedal Category:Carnivore Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Lake Cryptids Category:Living Fossils Category:Living Dinosaurs Category:Reptile Category:Giant Cryptids Category:Swamp Monsters Category:Amphibians